The Cure
by marihslytherin
Summary: "E no final de tudo, o amor de Sirius foi a verdadeira cura de Remus." Oneshot Wolfstar


Sirius Black era um adolescente atraente. Na verdade era considerado um dos garotos mais atraentes de Hogwarts e fazia grande sucesso entre as garotas. Andava sempre de uma maneira descolada, arrancando suspiros alheios com seu sorriso debochado. Poucas eram às vezes em que estava sério, não era qualquer coisa que conseguia tirar todo o seu "brilho" de galã de Hogwarts. Mas afinal, Remus Lupin não era qualquer coisa. Não, definitivamente não. E era por isso que Sirius olhava com uma expressão séria, tão incomum quando se tratava dele, para a cama estranhamente arrumada de Remus, naquela manhã pós-lua cheia. Ele olhou ao redor, todos seus colegas de quarto ainda dormiam aproveitando os últimos minutos de sono e ele estava ali, sentado em sua cama, a preocupação já tomando conta de si. Decidiu que ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Não ia ficar ali parado enquanto seu melhor amigo lobisomem (e seu crush em segredo) estava sumido após uma noite de lua cheia.

\- Prongs! - Ele chamou James, esse que resmungou mas nem sequer abriu os olhos. - Prongs, acorda! Remus não voltou até agora... Prongs! - Ele chamou mas James continuava dormindo. Sirius suspirou irritado e chacoalhou o amigo. - James acorda, porra! - James saltou na mesma hora resmungando e xingando Sirius.

\- Mas que porra, Padfoot? - Ele olhou indignado para Sirius, mas logo franziu o cenho quando viu a expressão séria do amigo. Aquilo não era normal.

\- Cala a boca, Prongs. Olhe para a cama de Remus... - Sirius falou sério.

\- Está arrumada... ele não voltou para o dormitório. - James falou também em tom sério agora.

\- Ele sempre volta, James. Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido. - Sirius falou preocupado, mais do que o normal, James bem reparou.

\- Tá bom... Er... Só preciso me trocar aí nós vamos atrás dele... - James falou ainda acordando de seu sono mas Sirius o interrompeu.

\- Vai demorar muito, eu posso ir agora, só preciso da sua capa de invisibilidade. - Sirius falou e James cerrou os olhos. Sirius estava realmente preocupado com Remus, beirava quase ao desespero.

\- Claro, pode pegar. - James falou.

\- Accio capa. - Sirius falou e no segundo seguinte a capa já estava em suas mãos.

\- Tem certeza que não quer que eu...

\- Não, eu já estou indo. - E Sirius saiu em disparada para fora do dormitório. James suspirou se perguntando se não deveria ter ido com o amigo. Se alguma coisa de fato tivesse acontecido com Remus, ele não deveria estar junto? Mas no fim James sabia que não havia melhor pessoa para cuidar de Remus do que Sirius. Já há muito tempo ele vinha percebendo o sentimento protetor de Sirius em relação a Remus, e tinha quase certeza que não era pelo simples fato deles serem melhor amigos, James tinha absoluta certeza disso.

Sirius correu o mais rápido que pode nos corredores no castelo, até conseguir enfim chegar ao lado de fora. Como estava com a capa não teve grandes problemas com o Sangueiro Lutador, conseguindo passar na passagem para a Casa dos Gritos. Enquanto subia as escadas, seu coração palpitava fortemente em seu peito. Pelo cansaço, talvez, mas principalmente pelo medo de Remus não estar ali, ou pela possibilidade de estar porém estar machucado, ou então... Não, Sirius não ia pensar na última possibilidade. Era dolorosa e insuportável demais. A respiração pesada subia e descia de seu peito, mas ele sentiu uma mistura de alívio com preocupação quando visualizou Remus jogado no chão em um canto de um cômodo escuro da casa.

\- Remus! - Ele falou alto, correndo em direção ao garoto, tirando a capa de invisibilidade. Remus estava encolhido no chão, tremendo, com feridas por todo o corpo. Também havia sangue. Sirius fechou os olhos tentando se controlar e não cair em desespero. Passou a mão levemente pelo rosto de Remus. - Moony... Moony... - O chamou baixo. Remus logo reagiu ao toque e ao som da voz de Sirius. Ele abriu os olhos, que refletiam dor.

\- S-sirius... O que faz aqui? - Sua voz era fraca e dolorosa. - V-você não deveria estar aqui...

\- Moony, do que está falando? Olha, preciso te levar daqui... você precisa ir pra enfermaria urgente... vem... - Sirius tentou pegar em seu braço mas ele se esquivou.

\- NÃO! Não... eu quero ficar aqui, eu não quero sair daqui! - Remus falou se encolhendo para longe de Sirius, que cerrou o cenho sem entender tal reação. Aquilo não era normal, Remus não estava reagindo normal. Ele tinha seus olhos desfocados, seu corpo tremia inteiro... sem falar é claro daqueles ferimentos que estava deixando Sirius irritado.

\- Moony, você está bem? O que aconteceu? Por que não voltou para o dormitório? - Sirius perguntou tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Remus apenas fazia negação com a cabeça, deixando Sirius ainda mais confuso.

\- Por que você está aqui, Sirius? Por que...? - Remus perguntava atordoado e isso estava deixando quase Sirius magoado. Parecia que Remus o queria longe.

\- Qual é Moony, você sabe que eu me preocupo com você. - Sirius falou e para sua surpresa, lágrimas enchiam o rosto de Remus.

\- Você não deveria... Você, nem James, nem Peter... eu sou um monstro Sirius! Você deveria me deixar morrer aqui... eu não mereço viver... - Remus falava desesperado, escondendo seu rosto em suas mãos. Sirius em um primeiro momento ficou sem reação ao ouvir Remus falar todas aquelas bobagens, mas depois trouxe Remus para si, o prendendo em um abraço apertado. Doía nele ouvir Remus dizer aquelas palavras, como se a vida dele simplesmente não importasse...

\- Remus, você não é um monstro, por Merlin. Você é meu melhor amigo, eu nunca te deixaria morrer. - Sirius sussurrou, sentindo o corpo encolhido de Remus tremer contra o seu. Aquilo estava ficando insuportável. Ele precisava levar Remus para a enfermaria. Ele já havia visto o garoto em situações pós lua cheia antes, e aquilo era o pior que já acontecera até então. - Moony, eu preciso te levar para a enfermaria.

\- Sirius, eu não mereço... - Remus balbuciava.

\- Shhh, eu não vou te deixar morrer...

\- Você deveria... - Remus falou com os olhos desfocados, cheios de lágrimas.

\- Remus, qual é, você sabe que eu... - Sirius parou no meio da frase, com medo do que iria falar. Ele não podia se declarar ali, no meio daquela situação. Mas os corpos deles estavam tão próximos, assim como seus rostos. Sirius sentia seu coração bater rápido e antes que a razão falasse mais alto, seus lábios se encontraram. Por apenas alguns instantes, segundos, mas Sirius sentiu todo seu corpo entrar em estado de choque. Eles logo se separaram, a culpa invadindo Sirius. Aquilo não poderia ter acontecido agora.

\- Eu... - Remus começou falando com a voz fraca. - Eu não te mereço, Sirius. Vá embora, por favor. - Aquelas palavras atingiram a alma de Sirius, e ele ficou em choque sem saber como reagir. Mas parecia que Remus estava ficando cada vez pior, e Sirius sabia que mesmo ele o mandando embora, ele não poderia deixá-lo ali naquelas condições. Decidiu então ignorar tudo o que tinha acontecido ali. Seus sentimentos por Remus, o beijo, as palavras dele...

\- Remus, você precisa ir para a enfermaria. Vamos... - Sirius falou, se levantando e tentando levantar o amigo também, que ainda estava relutante. - Por favor, Remus. Deixa eu te ajudar. - Sirius estava quase implorando. Remus parecia que estava fraco demais para lutar a favor de sua vontade de ficar ali.

Por fim, Sirius conseguiu com muito esforço chegar com um Remus em meia consciência na enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey sabia de sua situação, porém ainda assim assustou quando o viu.

\- O que aconteceu com ele, Sr Black? - Perguntou ela assustada, colocando Remus em uma maca.

\- Eu não sei. Eu encontrei ele assim... Acho que ele está perdendo a consciência. - Sirius falou preocupado, olhando para Remus.

\- Eu vou examina-lo, se quiser ir tomar seu café da manhã...

\- Não! Quero dizer... eu prefiro ficar aqui. - Sirius falou e a enfermeira o olhou desconfiada, mas deu de ombros.

\- Desde que você me deixe fazer meu trabalho. - Ela falou e começou a examinar Remus.

Sirius olhava preocupado. Ele tremia e suava, falava coisas sem sentido como se tivesse tendo alucinações. Não demorou muito para James e Peter aparecerem e Sirius contou rapidamente o episódio da Casa dos Gritos, omitindo é claro, a parte do beijo, que ainda estava tão vivo em sua memória. Madame Pomfrey deu algumas poções para ele e fez alguns feitiços de cura em seus ferimentos.

\- Senhores... - Ela falou. - Creio que o Sr Lupin já esteja fora de perigo.

\- Por Merlin! - Os três falaram aliviados.

\- O que ele teve, Madame Pomfrey? Por que... creio que não seja por causa de... bom você sabe. - Sirius perguntou intrigado.

\- Não, Sr Black, o que o Sr Lupin não foi efeito colateral de sua transformação. Receio que durante a noite em sua transformação ele tenha caído em uma figueira-do-diabo.

\- O que é isso? - James perguntou franzindo a testa.

\- É uma planta super venenosa, Sr Potter. Os ferimentos em seu corpo foram por conta de seus espinhos, que tem um veneno potente sobre o corpo humano. Ele faz com que a pessoa tenha alucinações de seus piores medos...

\- Por isso ele estava falando que queria morrer... - Sirius sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa.

\- E se você não tivesse trago ele aqui o mais rápido possível, Sr Black, creio que ele poderia mesmo estar morto. - Madame Pomfrey falou fazendo Sirius engolir em seco. - Mas por sorte ele está bem. Com os antídotos que eu dei creio que hoje mesmo ele já volte para o dormitório, mas deverá ficar em recuperação durante alguns dias.

Depois das recomendações, a enfermeira deixou os garotos a sós com um Remus desacordado.

\- Nós precisamos agilizar logo o feitiço. - Sirius falou, lançando um olhar perdido a Remus.

\- Virar animago não é uma coisa fácil, Padfoot, você sabe disso. - James falou.

\- É, estamos fazendo o possível. - Peter completou.

\- Eu sei... eu só não acho que Remus consiga lidar com isso sozinho mais. Quero dizer... ele quase morreu hoje. - Sirius falou engolindo em seco. - Ele precisa de nós. - James colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Sirius.

\- Vamos agilizar isso. Vou matar as aulas de hoje para ficar na biblioteca pesquisando sobre isso, você vem? - James perguntou. Sirius o olhou.

\- Podem ir, vou ficar mais um pouco com Moony. - Ele falou. James cerrou os olhos, mas deu de ombros e virou para sair com Peter. Mas segundos depois ele voltou. - Tudo bem, Prongs?

\- Sim, já estou indo me juntar com Peter na biblioteca. Antes só queria falar com você... Você perdeu seu café da manhã hoje.

\- Sim, e dai?

\- E vai perder as primeiras aulas.

\- E...?

\- Para ficar com Moony. - James falou levantando a sobrancelha. Sirius percebeu o que James estava sugerindo por isso desviou o olhar.

\- Ele é meu melhor amigo e...

\- Qual é, Padfoot, ele também é meu melhor amigo. Você é meu melhor amigo... E não estou dizendo que não me preocupo com vocês, porque eu me preocupo, mas você... - Ele falou parecendo ponderar as palavras. - É... sabe... seu extinto protetor em relação ao Moony excede um pouco o nível da amizade. - James falou e Sirius sentiu ficar corado. Céus, em que planeta Sirius Black ficaria corado?

\- James... eu...

\- Você gosta dele. - James falou e Sirius arregalou os olhos pronto para negar, mas James foi mais rápido. - Não precisa negar. Você pode enganar ele, enganar todo mundo com esse seu estilo galã pegador, mas você não engana a mim. Qual é, Sirius, você olha para ele do mesmo modo que eu olho para a Evans.

\- Oh Merlin... não. - Sirius gemeu em negação. - Não me diz que eu tenho aquele olhar meloso por favor.

\- Pior. - Sirius gemeu e James soltou um riso. - Você deveria contar para ele. - James falou sério e Sirius soltou uma risada nervosa.

\- Você só deve estar brincando comigo.

\- Não estou não. O que? Sirius Black está finalmente sendo intimidado por alguém? - James falou em tom de deboche e Sirius revirou os olhos, se lembrando do porque guardou aquilo para ele durante tanto tempo.

\- Não é isso, James. É só que... é o Remus... meu melhor amigo. Não é qualquer garota dessas que eu pego por aí.

\- Nasci para ver Sirius Black querendo alguma coisa sério com alguém. - James falou rindo e Sirius suspirou cansado. James percebeu que o amigo não estava na vibe de brincadeiras então ficou sério também. - Falando sério agora, eu acho que você deveria contar para ele. Talvez há chances de ser correspondido. - James falou sorrindo em seguida, mas Sirius o olhou tristemente.

\- A gente se beijou hoje e... - Sirius falou desanimado.

\- O QUE? - James gritou fazendo eco por toda a ala hospitalar, recebendo sermões da Madame Pomfrey.

\- Cala a boca, James! Olha... nem sei se aquilo pode ser chamado de beijo, foram sei lá... 5 segundos? - Sirius contou rapidamente os detalhes do que aconteceu. - De qualquer maneira, ele estava tendo alucinações, não é? Ele nem deveria estar consciente do que estava fazendo!

\- Você deveria falar com ele!

\- Sem chance.

\- Padfoot, não seja idiota. Você mesmo falou que ele disse que "não te merecia". Ele estava alucinando com os medos dele, ou seja... Ele tem medo de não ser suficiente para você! - James falou como se tivesse feito uma grande descoberta, mas Sirius bufou.

\- Ele só estava alucinando, James.

\- Com você! - Ele exclamou mas Sirius revirou os olhos. - Olha, só converse com ele quando ele acordar. Eu vou indo para a biblioteca.

Sirius então ficou sozinho junto com Remus desacordado, ele o olhou deitado na maca, aparentemente em um sono profundo e tranquilo. Ele sentou então na cadeira ao lado da cama, pegou na mão de Remus e soltou um suspiro.

\- Por que fui me apaixonar logo por você, Remus Lupin? - Ele falou baixo, acariciando a mão de Remus.

Sirius estava distraído lendo um livro quando Remus finalmente acordou.

\- Sirius? - Ele o chamou. Sirius sentiu seu coração saltar. Deixou o livro de lado, e sorriu para Remus, que tinha um semblante abatido, porém bem melhor do que antes.

\- Moony, finalmente, cara.

\- O que aconteceu comigo? Por que estou na enfermaria? - Remus perguntou confuso, sentando-se na cama.

\- Você não se lembra? De nada? - Sirius perguntou receoso. Remus coçou a cabeça.

\- Lembro de estar na floresta proibida, de sentir dor... Ir para a Casa dos Gritos, mas acho que alguma coisa aconteceu comigo porque não lembro de ter voltado ao dormitório.

\- Você não voltou. - Sirius falou e Remus o olhou surpreso. - Madame Pomfrey falou que você se machucou em uma figueira-do-diabo, algo assim.

\- Isso explica a minha dor. - Remus falou fazendo uma careta. Ele era o mais inteligente dos quatro, Sirius nem precisaria explicar os efeitos então.

\- Quando não vimos você no quarto ficamos preocupados. Fui pra Casa dos Gritos e... - Sirius engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar. Remus com certeza não se lembrava do que havia acontecido. - E você estava alucinando. Horrível! Você não se lembra de nada? - Sirius perguntou esperançoso. Remus cerrou os olhos pensando.

\- Hm... Acho que lembro mais ou menos de você na cada dos Gritos, depois, hm... tudo é muito confuso. E... - Remus parou de falar. Sirius levantou a sobrancelha.

\- E...?

\- Nada... Acho que muita coisa não está fazendo sentido agora. - Remus respondeu mordendo os lábios. Sirius não sabia porque mas tinha a nítida impressão de que ele estava nervoso.

\- Você estava falando muitas coisas estranhas. Você sabe que o veneno faz você ter alucinações com...

\- Meu maior medo. Eu sei. - Remus completou abaixando os olhos.

\- Você quase morreu, Moony. E... você, bom... você falou que a gente não deveria se preocupar com você e essas coisas. Que você não merecia...

\- Eu... oh... me desculpe Padfoot... - Remus soltou um longo suspiro.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, Moony. Mas se esse é o seu maior medo, se você acha que a gente vai te abandonar... pode esquecer. James e Peter estão agora na biblioteca pesquisando sobre como virar animagos. - Sirius sorriu e os olhos de Remus se iluminaram. - Esperamos que no próximo mês já esteja tudo certo.

\- Nossa... isso é realmente incrível.

\- É, bom... somos melhores amigos, não?

\- É... nós somos. - Remus sorriu fraco.

Sirius sentiu uma pontada em seu peito. Será que era isso mesmo? Eles só seriam melhores amigos? Será que as palavras de Remus significavam aquilo que James falou? Eles ficaram em silêncio durante um momento, até que Sirius em um súbito impulso pegou a mão de Remus, e a acariciou. Ele percebeu os pelos do braço do outro se arrepiarem ao seu toque, o fazendo franzir o cenho. Remus reagiu ao seu toque. Aquilo deveria significar alguma coisa?

\- Remus... - Sirius o chamou, baixo.

\- Hm?

\- Você não se lembra de mais nada das "alucinações"? - Ele perguntou receoso.

\- Do que você quer que eu me lembre, Sirius? - Remus perguntou quase em um tom de desafio. Sirius engoliu em seco. Se não fosse agora não ia ser nunca. Ele precisava criar coragem para fazer o que queria fazer.

Ele se levantou da cadeira e no micro espaço que havia, se sentou na cama, ao lado de Remus. Sua respiração estava pesada e seu coração batia forte, e seu corpo se aproximava do de Remus como se fossem imãs. Remus não se afastou nem se mexeu, apenas esperou ao toque que logo veio. Sirius sentiu os lábios macios de Remus contra os seus e soltou um longo suspiro. Foi um beijo simples, apenas para mostrar a Remus o que Sirius queria que ele se lembrasse.

\- Foi real, então. - Remus sussurrou, quando eles se afastaram um pouco.

\- Foi. Mais real, impossível. - Sirius falou sentindo a respiração descompassada de Remus em seu rosto. - Você queria que fosse real?

\- Mais do que tudo. - Remus respondeu, fazendo Sirius sorrir de orelha a orelha.

Sem dar mais tempo para mais palavras, seus lábios se encontraram de novo, agora com um beijo de tirar o fôlego, com suas línguas se encostando, com gemidos de prazer e suspiros de alívios. Sirius mal podia acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Que seu sentimento era de fato correspondido.

No decorrer daquela semana, Remus já estava melhor, mas como Madame Pomfrey tinha falado, ele ainda precisava de cuidados para ficar cem por cento. Mas cuidados era o que Remus menos precisava se preocupar. Sirius Black tinha se revelado um namorado super cuidadoso e super protetor. No geral, os dois nunca estiveram tão felizes e tão completos como naquele momento.

Remus não estava indo para as aulas naquela semana, então Sirius passou no dormitório para deixar as lições das aulas da manhã, e é claro, aproveitar para dar uns beijos em seu namorado. Eles estavam abraçados na cama de Remus, Sirius acariciando os cabelos dele.

\- Se eu soubesse que o sentimento era correspondido eu tinha te beijado antes. - Sirius comentou.

\- Você também não facilitava, pegando todo mundo de Hogwarts. - Remus falou revirando os olhos, Sirius riu.

\- Eu realmente pensava que eu não tinha chances, Moony. De qualquer maneira, os outros agora são apenas os outros. Eu gosto só de você. - Sirius falou e Remus sorriu.

\- Eu vou fazer de tudo para merecer esse amor, Sirius. - Remus falou e Sirius pegou em seu rosto delicadamente, o fazendo olhar em seus olhos. Remus ainda estava machucado. Não por fora, mas por dentro.

\- Eu sei que você passou por coisas que te fizeram acreditar que você não merece ser amado. Mas Remus, eu te amo. Independente de qualquer coisa. Você é merecedor de todo esse amor. - Sirius falou e Remus mordeu os lábios, sorrindo em seguida.

\- Eu também te amo, Sirius.

E no final de tudo, o amor de Sirius foi a verdadeira cura de Remus.


End file.
